Game: The Lost Planet
A game with Toothless100 as GM, and Pinguinus as The Shrew. Note: This game is hopefully going to be a lot less linear than my usual games, so you needn't always travel straight from A to B. Exploration is encouraged, as it may yield rewards; it may also kill you, but that's your choice to make. Game 1 After escaping the Time Lord prison in a stolen TARDIS, you are travelling through the Time Vortex when the TARDIS' systems suddenly shut down. You are thrown out of the Time Vortex into an unknown region of space, where the gravity of a nearby planet pulls you down to the surface. There is a large crash but your extrapolator shielding ensures the TARDIS remains intact. None of your equipment appears damaged, but the Laser Screwdriver is also non-functional. You step outside, and discover the TARDIS has crashed on its side, fortunately with the doors facing upwards. It would have been awkward if they faced the floor. Once outside you look around. You are in what appears to a scrapyard, surrounded by the broken remains of spaceships belonging to all sorts of species. There are also bubbling pools of a red liquid that you assume is some form of acid. Lying above your TARDIS, with one end embedded in the ground is a Dalek Saucer, a section of the hull torn open. Because of the acid pools, this appears to be the only way to progress. 2 I climb out of the TARDIS, and look around. "Not exactly what you want to see, first day out of prison. I was aiming for a casino planet." Seeing no other way out, I cautiously creep into the Dalek ship, hoping this isn't leading up to my next regeneration. (What form did my TARDIS take, BTW?) 3 Your TARDIS took the form of a 51st Century human spaceship. You creep into the Saucer through the tear, and find yourself in a long corridor. To the left, it bends and you cannot see very far, but to the right it is straight, and you can see quite a long way. There is no sign of anything moving. 4 After trying to make my screwdriver work, I move a little bit to the left trying to see what's around the bend. (still mutterng in irritation--"No, this won't crash the first spatial anomaly it runs across. It works just fine, he said. Hope that bloody guard has a nice chat with a Dalek, the fat pig.") 5 Round the corner, the corridor continues in a straight line. There's still no sight or sound of movement. Another corridor branches off this one to the right. 6 I move a little forward and turn to the right. "I remember Dalek ships being less dull. A lot more exterminatey in my day." 7 This corridor is shorter, and opens up into a large chamber. The majority of the chamber is round the corner, though, so you can't see anything. 8 I turn around the corner and have a look at this here chamber. 9 The walls are lined with Daleks, facing towards the centre of the chamber. None of them move as you enter. 10 I stop near one, and wave my hand in front of its eyestalk. "Hello. Time Lady here. Won't you even say hello?" 11 There is no movement or sign of recognition. 12 "Fine, suit yourself." I move forwards towards the center of the chamber. 13 None of the Daleks react. The chamber itself is a large open space, empty save for the Daleks lining the walls. The only corridor leading away from the chamber is the one you entered from. 14 I backtrack my steps to the first branching corridor, and move right. 15 You soon pass another corridor leading to an identical chamber. All the daleks there are inactive too. The corridor continues round the Saucer without any further branches, until you reach what you estimate to be the opposite side of the spaceship to the one you entered through. Here, another corridor branches inwards, and leads to a staircase going up. The staircase is presumably used for the convenience of humanoid prisoners. Having climbed the stairs, you arrive in a corridor leading off to the left and right. 16 I head right. 17 The corridor branches left and right again. You can see both corridors lead to larger chambers. There are still no signs of active Daleks. 18 I walk into the left chamber. 19 The chamber is large and rectangular. To your right is another corridor, and you can just make out one on the opposite side of the chamber. There is a door in the middle of the chamber's back wall, though it is open. 20 I head towards the door on the back wall. Sticking my head through, I yell out: "Hello? I demand some kind of reception!" 21 The room is small and has no other exits. The walls are also lined with Daleks, but as before, they are inactive. (BTW, these are Imperial Daleks) 22 I turn back into the large chamber, and take the right corridor. "I feel like a test dolosid in a maze." 23 The corridor turns to the right, and then on the left you see another staircase going up. To save you time wandering around, I'll just tell you there's nothing else to find on this floor, so you take the staircase up. At the top, you are faced with yet another corridor branching left and right. 24 I take the right corridor. 25 After a while, the corridor turns to the left, and soon after, a short corridor branches off on the left. You can see that from there it again branches to the left and right. 26 I turn right, as I'm pretty sure another left turn would put me back at the beginning of the corridor. :P 27 You take the right path, and the corridor bends to the left again. You then arrive at an intersection. The corridor continues in front of you, and a second one branches off to the left. 28 I take the left corridor. 29 A short way down the corridor, guess what happens! In case you can't, it branches to the left and right. 30 I'm beginning to think this game is a metaphor for left-wing and right-wing political philosophy. :P Flipping a coin, I go right. 31 It's not, I can assure you. It makes perfect sense with the map in front of you, which you don't have. The corridor turns left again, and then a corridor branches off to the left, while the main one continues on. (I feel like I've written this before). 32 I continue on forwards. 33 The corridor takes a left turn, and then branches off to the right roughly opposite the corridor you entered from. 34 I move onwards to the right. 35 The corridor branches left and right again... this is kind of getting repetitive, and for that reason, I'll tell you, you've already walked straight past the way out. You were trying to make your way to the centre of this floor, but you're heading towards the edge again. It probably doesn't help I'm not very good at describing these sorts of places. 36 I make my way back to the center of the floor, uttering choice Gallifreyan swear words that mercifully cannot be translated. 37 The centre is a small chamber, the walls lined with Daleks, this time including two Special Weapons Daleks. They are all inactive. There is an open hatch in the ceiling through which you can see daylight. If you leapt, you could probably just about reach the edge and haul yourself out onto the top of the Saucer. 38 I leap up as high as I can, clamber up on top of the saucer, and survey my surroundings. "This is more like it." 39 From here, you can see two main ways to progress. To the north-east, you can see the broken remains of a Sycorax warship, and further in the distance a Judoon tower ship, laying on its side. Beyond that, you can see another spaceship, but it is too far away for you to identify the species. This whole area is dotted and surrounded with pools of the red acid you saw earlier. To the west you can see a human travel craft. A bridge attached to the side, used normally for docking, now forms a bridge from the Dalek Saucer to the human spaceship, over pools of acid. Lying alongside the travel craft is another human ship, and alongside that a crashed Vinvocci salvage ship, lying on its side, with its fin creating a bridge over another pool of acid. In the distance is the top half of a Sontaran warship, and behind that you can see a forest. A huge mountain range rises behind the forest, and stretches around the north and south sides of the scrapyard, where huge acid lakes are found at the base. 40 I hop off the Saucer and onto the bridge that connects it to the human craft. Rapping on the ship's hull, I yell "Oy! Anyone home?" 41 There is no reply or sound from within. 42 Shrugging, I enter the human vessel if I can. 43 The only entrance you can see is an airlock, which is rusted to the extent it is unopenable. ''44'' I climb down to the ground, where I closely examine one of the red acid pools. 45 It's red, and bubbles a lot. It's not like anything you've seen before. A worm-like creature suddenly jumps at you, spitting acid. It is about thirty centimetres long, and has a mouth like these things. The acid just misses you, but the worm prepares to attack again. 46 Rolling a 6 for accuracy, I kick it into one of the acid pools. 47 Well, it lives in the acid, so... However, you have twenty strength and it has twenty health, so that works out anyway. 48 I squat down besides the pool. "Fascinating... but I can't really steal you, so my interest is kind of fading." I hop up and walk to the other human vessel, and try to gain entry. 49 Unfortunately, the airlock on this vessel is also rusted. 50 I head far to the north-east, hoping to identify the ship I saw earlier (that I couldn't identify). 51 You cross back to the Dalek Saucer and then begin to make your way through the wreckage of the Sycorax warship, when you slip on something you didn't notice, almost hitting your head on a rock fragment. You get back up to have a look, and discover it is a Sycorax longsword. As you pick it up, you hear a growl behind you, and turn to see a silver-furred animal resembling an earth wolf regarding you with caution. As you turn, it leaps towards you. 52 I swing my new longsword into a leg, rolling a 4. (Resisting the urge to yell "bad wolf!" as I do so.) 53 It does fifty damage, and the wolf is crippled. It swings its undamaged paw at you, but its other leg fails to support its weight, and it misses. 54 A little sorrowful, I plunge the sword through one of its eyes and into the brain, killing it instantly. I then continue on as before. 55 The next fifty damage kills it anyway. You arrive at the Judoon tower ship; the airlock is blown wide open, though you could probably climb over the ship if you wanted to. It is surrounded at either end by more acid pools. 56 I enter through the airlock. 57 You enter at one end of the spaceship. There is a long, narrow hallway heading towards the opposite end, which you follow. From there, it opens into a large control room. There are several screens and control banks, but none appear to be operational. Three corridors lead off from the control room; two at either side of the craft (including the one you entered by) and one that leads straight down the centre. There is also a half-open airlock in the opposite wall, which leads outside close to the craft you couldn't identify earlier. 58 I use the half-open airlock to get to the other craft. 59 It turns out to be a small Raxacoricofallapatorian spaceship. There is a large, perfectly square hole in the side that looks as though someone has burnt their way out. 60 "HELLO!", I yell at the top of my voice. "ANYONE HERE?" 61 Category:Games